Aaliyah
Apperance Hair type: neat and clean Fur Color: (Hot)Pink Attire: Black suit with Black boots '''Eye color: '''Pink history Aaliyah is the youngest out of the Copeland Triplets, She is also the town favorite.. Aaliyah doesn't like fighting. She is also hopelessly in love with Tails. She would do anything for him. While her older sister and Brother go off and fight off evil, Aaliyah stays home and takes care of the children. If she goes along she does some spying for Sonic and the others(But she doesn't fight) She gets along with everyone so it not so hard for her. After a few years later she grew up become a young beautiful young woman where she meets max with a man who has a huge crush on her which keep telling her that he was her boyfriend which caused her to have anger issues up hitting him physical and mental but at the end she did have feelings for him and eventually they got married and had a beautiful baby girl name Anjelique Nikita Bellarosa after Nikki was born she was the first royal princess to the family however she noticed that Max arch enemy cell came back for revenge for betraying his trust they noticed that NiKki have royal blood which was consider she is fully vampire but consider her blood was not through the process of fully which consider her half for her daughter safety her family consider to stay in Sonics timeline so he doesn't find their location as Nikki begins to grow up her mother and father decided to not to tell Her about her race which the both of decided to keep it a secret. the separation after she and Max got a transport messages saying they are forced to go back into the timeline which leaving the young girl behind as they share their final moments together they told the next door neighbor rose to keep Nikki under her custody for a while Nikki becomes very curious asking her mother and father why are they leaving such in a hurry Aaliyah told her that they'll be gone for a very long time until they return which unfortunately they decided not to tell their daughter about her race and her history and her birth which however max told dr eggman destroy and erased her memories from her birthplace And existence from ever finding out the truth which they say their final goodbyes to their daughter. however which costs there daughter to become physical angry at them and accusing them for abandon her ( which they didn't) after a few years later not having them in her life it shows that she chose the wrong path doing in life which join forces and team up with scourge the Hedgehog Sonic's evil counterpart. wishing that she could be there for her daughter instead of going back into their timeline. The darkness (Sega) as the war continues it seems that Aaliyah forgot about her daughter's existence as she kept it hidden from her father which he kept asking her where was his granddaughter wish she did not tell him that she is in Sonics timeline as the madness continues it seems that her and max and all her people has been taken as hostages as cell turns the whole world into darkness. The battle and losing someone precious after watching her father gets beat up by cells minions he demanded Paul and asking who was the mysterious woman he was which he refuse to say it until cell forced his minions to beat Paul up even more was horrified shock to watch her father getting beat up until he confessed that the mysterious woman he was with was his granddaughter with cell was more shocked to find out that she was the missing member of the clan which he discovers that the girl is not only a missing member but she is nothing but a half vampire which cell becomes more shocks Aaliyah hide Nikki for 16 years since she was born as her existence from this timeline to put her into Sonics for her safety after Paul becomes very physical angry at his daughter for lying to him for 16 years For not telling her father about her granddaughters appearancess and her existence which he demanded and ask her questions why did she kept it hidden from him for all these years for not seeing his granddaughter. Extra: Love Interest: Miles "Tails" Prower Max ( husband) Friends: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Adam, John, Tails, Knuckles, Punk. Rivals: Eggman, Amy Rose, Rouge. Theme song(S): She's good to me(Jim Johnson) Team: None Team Theme: None Pics (Spy) Alex.png Little Sister and Big Sister spying together.png Alex22.png Category:Nikkikikizelons